


Mixing Business With Pleasure

by PrivateFluff (orphan_account)



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Halo: Reach - Fandom
Genre: Cheeky Banter, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, if you've ever read my work that will not come as surprise, kat is out of her depth, my noble six is a trans girl, she doesn't realise it though, she's also a mean domme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivateFluff
Summary: I never do it.
Relationships: Kat-B320 | Noble Two/Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Mixing Business With Pleasure

“You know six, I realised something.” Kat entered the room leafing through the contents of a beige folder - some dense intelligence documentation no doubt. Six looked up from her novel and tilted her head.

“What’s up?”

“We’ve been on deployment over three dozen times together, all over the planet.” Kat tossed the folder aside, and its contents splayed all over the counter. “And not once have I seen what you look like under that armour.”

Six let those words hang in the air for a moment and then snapped her novel shut. “Was that phrasing intentional, Kat?”

“I’m curious.”

“You’re giving me too much to work with here.”

“Suppose that’s was my intent.” 

Six recoiled slightly, and Kat smirked down at her, gesturing to the book.

“What are you reading?”

Six stood from her chair and tossed the book onto the table. “Some pulpy romance nonsense. It’s about this inquisitive girl who finds herself in the company of a mysterious lone wolf with a dark past.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It’s mostly smut, actually. Not that I’m complaining.”

“You’re a woman of taste then.” Kat paced over til she was face to face with six.

“You’re into that stuff?”

“Girl’s gotta find a way to keep herself amused on deployment.”

“I would have assumed reading through intel did it for you.”

“Oh, I never mix business and pleasure.”

The tension in the air was palpable. Six was the first to speak.

“So what are you calling this?"

"I haven't decided yet. Depends how you answer my request."

"Okay. Shoot."

The corner of Kat's lip twitched and she leaned in to whisper into Six's ear. "Take off the helmet."

"That sounds more like an order to me."

"Of course I would never be so bold as to pull rank on you Lieutenant, but I am used to getting what I want."

Kat smirked into the visor of the taller woman, and for a minute the pair were silent. Then, Six chuckled softly and reached behind her head, gripping the base of her helmet with both hands and lifting it off. She shook a stray hair out of her eyes and looked down at Kat. She was incredibly pale, even for a Spartan. She had a squarish jaw, blue eyes, and shockingly red hair.

"So. Am I everything you hoped I would be, Lieutenant Commander?"

"That remains to be seen. I want to see the rest of you too."

"I could report you for this."

"I know." Kat's grin widened. "But if you did, you wouldn't get to see what happens next."

"You're lucky you're adorable." Six shrugged off her pauldrons and unclipped her breastplate.

"It has its perks, I suppose." Kat folded her arms and admired Six's form as she slowly shed her titanium exoskeleton.

Six kicked off her left boot and stood in front of Kat, now clad only in her skin-tight armoured bodysuit. Kat raised an eyebrow and swept her eyes down Six's muscular form, noticing a bulge in the front that made her throat feel suddenly very dry.

"You carrying a magnum under your bodysuit, or are you just happy to see me?"

"I hope you realise Kat." Six folded her arms and looked defiantly at her superior. "That saying those words has just brought you into my domain."

"What. Have. I. Done."

"You are now obligated under the laws of trashy pulp." Six gestured to her own body, and the large bulge in her suit. "To get just as naked as the person you were just trying to take advantage of."

"Damn. I fell right into your trap." Kat chuckled as she started to unclip her armour, piece by piece. 

A minute later the two Spartans stood opposite eachother, clad in nothing but their bodysuits, admiring the contours of eachother's muscles through the black titanium mesh.

"So."

"So?"

Six's lips curled into a smirk. "Were you wanting to be on top or…"

"I'm okay with whatever."

"Okay good. I don't play well on the bottom."

" _Really_? So much about your demeanour made me think you'd be a good little girl."

Six pushed Kat back against the counter, and the technician gasped slightly and spread her legs, just a little.

"My day job is about following orders. I _never_ mix business with pleasure." Six pushed a hand between Kat's legs and dug the heel of her palm in. Kat moaned - the armour was designed to dampen impacts, but the gel layer underneath could transfer, even heighten sensations. Even so, she was very eager to get out of it and feel Six's fingers - and other extremities - inside of her.

* * *

"So how long has it been?"

"Well you know." Kat wriggled her hips and pushed backwards, pressing her rear into Six's crotch. "I've never actually taken a real dick before."

"I'm genuinely surprised you're this open to the concept." Six ground her length against Kat's cheeks and purred, digging her powerful fingers into the soft flesh. "I know it puts a lot of girls off."

"A lot of girls are cowards. Now give it to me." Kat lifted her hips, trying to mount herself on Six. Six chuckled and swatted her ass, leaving a bright pink handprint.

"So impatient. Maybe you don't deserve my cock after all."

Kat groaned and pressed her dripping cunt to Six's length. "Come _on_ Lieutenant. Don't play games with me."

Six leaned over Kat and grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging her head to the side and leaning in to whisper in Kat's ear. "I think if you really want me inside of you, Kat, then you're going to be a good little slut and do as I say." Kat moaned softly as Six grabbed her by the chin and twisted her head back slightly. "So here's the deal, Lieutenant Commander. When I fuck you - which is going to happen whenever I want it to - you are to refer to me as Mistress. Understood?"

Kat nodded, moaning and breathless.

"You don't get to make demands. You might be my superior on the clock, but after hours all you are is a fucktoy. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good girl. Now." Six let go of Kat's face and lined herself up with her superior's dripping cunt. "Lieutenant Commander, I believe you were about to beg me to fuck you senseless."

"Fuck… please… Six."

Six slid her hands up Kat's body and pinched her nipples roughly. "Try again."

Kat moaned and pressed herself back into Six. "Mistress… please."

"Be specific Kat." Six twisted Kat's nipples and grinned. "What do you want me to do."

"Shit. Ah! F-fuck me."

Six gave a sharp downward tug on one of Kat's nipples. "I think you can do better than that."

Kat was panting desperately, gyrating her hips trying to get Six inside of her. Six sighed impatiently and yanked Kat's head back by a fistful of her hair.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Want."

Kat looked up at Six through a haze of lust. "S-six… Mistress." She gulped. "P-please ruin me w-with your big dick."

Six pushed Kat's face down into the mattress and pushed the tip of her cock past Kat's dripping lips. She leaned over Kat and placed a kiss just behind her ear, before whispering, 

"About fucking time."

* * *

Noble Six sat, basking in the afterglow. Six was holding up her trashy novel with one hand and running her fingers through Kat's hair while the technician slowly and deliberately sucked her cock. Her hands were between her legs, idly playing with her clit. A steady stream of cum was oozing from her slit to pool around her ass, and her belly was slightly rounded by the amount still inside of her.

They'd been going all night. Fortunately for them, shore leave lasted for another two. They had plenty of time to catch up on sleep.

Or to not do that.

"What do you say to me calling you Kitty Kat?"

Kat glared up at Six. "Don't push your luck Lieutenant."

Six smirked and ran her thumb over Kat’s lips. “Mmmm, quite the mouth on this kitty. Bet I could train you to be a bit more respectful.” Kat poked out her tongue at Six, who laughed and patted the seat beside her. “Cuddle?”

Kay crawled up beside Six and rested her cheek against the taller woman’s shoulder. Six snaked her arm around Kay’s waist and squeezed her gently.

  
The pair would go on to mix business with pleasure,  _ a lot _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Halo Reach and then my mind went to a horny place. Duh. I think this is the first fem!Six/Kat fic on AO3?
> 
> Anyway this is why I haven't written any DarkSparks content in a while, if you were wondering
> 
> Edit: user "AKissAndAGunshot" kind of gave me a bit of a brainworm with their comment. So I have gone and edited the ending of this fic to be much softer, because it was kind of bothering me how mean Six was.


End file.
